Kissou
by MiraculousElle
Summary: An alternate ending for the new episode 'Zombizou' so don't read if you haven't watched the episode yet. Ladynoir, pure fluff and I guess a little ooc


_"If we're going to end up kissing then I'd rather do it after you save us, okay?"_ Ladybug glanced back at Chloe and Madame Bustier, both still close but moving towards the elevators. The blonde girl had tried to look engrossed after the scene but even now she couldn't hide the smile that graced her lips or how her hand hadn't let go of their teachers arm. Something inside Chloe was changing. And a good kind of changing.

But now Ladybug was left alone with her partner, who was also currently watching the other pair, a proud smile ready, eyes glowing, and her thoughts.

Nowadays, she'd give more thought to the things her partner told her. It began a few weeks back when Andre was akumatized into the Glaciator. It had marked the day she'd found out that Chat's feelings were genuine and deep. _Real._

Old Ladybug wouldn't have given the sentence Chat had said earlier much thought. She'd have let it slide, maybe roll her eyes in their usual teasing ways, chuckle. But the new Ladybug?

She had to deal with a lot of feelings the past weeks. It made her actually think about and consider Chat's words, weighing them carefully. While she had fought Zombizou, it was her who has called out how 'Chat would be getting his kisses later'. Not that he remembered.

But now, standing on top of the Eiffeltower, the wind in their hair, it made her move. Bashfully, she leaned towards her wide eyed partner, both of her hands now cupping his face as gently as she had just minutes before.

Chat watched her cautiously before realisation sunk in and he smiled cheekily down at her. He didn't move away, but he didn't return her touch either. As usual, he was respecting her and what she had said weeks ago. There was a boy.

But was there now?

"What are you thinking about, Bugaboo? Want a petit bisou?" The wink told her how he was hiding behind his flirty self, but she noticed. Ladybug felt his heartbeat against her chest, strong and too fast. She saw his eyes widening the tiniest bit. And she heard the small gasp he had made when she touched him.

All these things, Chat had always done them before. How many times had he hidden behind puns and flirting? And how many times had she not noticed how he _really_ felt?

"Ladybug?"

 _I'm so sorry._ The girl swallowed the tears down, hands holding him a little more secure, a little closer. There was this feeling, again, that made her heart ache in the good kind of way. The way it hadn't for weeks now with Adrien. Her blood felt like it was on fire, rushing through her body and burning her. Her hands tingled, her eyes shone and her lips parted slightly.

"I... I'm..."

Chat Noir blinked, only now letting a hand rest on top of hers, his touch so gentle and so careful it made her want to cry even more. Ladybug knew he was preparing himself to pull away if needed, she saw the worry in his gaze. Not only for her but also if he was overstepping a boundary.

"Hey, it's okay. I- Uhm, I never even thought you'd take that seriously..."

Of course he didn't.

So the girl shook her head slowly, and pulled the confused boy down to her level, knowing how _this_ would change everything. She couldn't, she wouldn't, act as if it never happened. This was her decision, a decision, she had made a while ago. Ladybug, Marinette, knew what she wanted.

 _"We're superheroes, we have no choice."_ But what if they did?

She had long since fogotten why she had wanted to keep everything a secret between them. All she wanted to do right now was to act on her, a little, selfish desires of loving this boy. Because she was sure that she was indeed falling in love with him, fast. She falling and she knew she'd gladly continue to do so, not wanting to stop ever.

Ladybug finally smiled before she pressed her lips against her partner's, smiling wider as she heard a little squeak escape him. His body tensed, she knew his eyes were blown wide and his face flaming red. But slowly he, too, relaxed and pressed his lips back against hers, softly. His one hand was still covering hers and his other hand was twitching to hold her. It hovered between them and the girl ached, knowing he was afraid to touch her because he didn't know how much she wanted him to hold her. It hadn't really occured to her before, how he always put her first and how much he truly respected her.

Ladybug pulled a hand from his face and took his free hand in hers. She squeezed it reassuringly before putting it on her waist, covering it before letting her hand rest against his cheek again.

It wasn't a long kiss, full of passion. It wasn't perfect, her lips were going to be sore for sure as well. But, not counting the kiss they had shared over a year back to free him, it was her first kiss. And to Marinette, it couldn't have been better.

Chat was the first to pull away after a few moments, his eyes opening slowly. The girl could read all kinds of emotion in those green eyes; confusion, delight, happiness, disbelief, fear, _love_. His whole being was lit up, shining for her and leading her.

The two spent a few moments gazing at each other before the boy blinked. Another realisation sunk in, she saw it, and it made the spotted hero smile widely.

 _"You mean it?"_ It was an unspoken question between them, and when Ladybug didn't move still, Chat had his answer.

The moment he knew it, he pulled her into a hug so tight, she felt every breath he took. A quiet 'thank you' reached her ears, though she wasn't sure if it was meant for her alone.

Paris was celebrating another day of defeating the evil, and Ladybug and Chat Noir _finally_ accepted that a superhero shouldn't always listen to their head.


End file.
